grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
All You Need is Cake/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode All You Need is Cake. Gallery Laney sighing.jpg Kon sighing.jpg Kin sighing.jpg Sighing Corey.jpg Laney sighing again.jpg Kin and Kon sighing.jpg Kon sighing like again.jpg Kin sighing like for the 50th time already man are you kids getting bored.jpg My brain feels like ....jpg Ppppfffhhhhlllllrrrrtttttt!!!!!.jpg SHOE KICK!!!.jpg The show.jpg And Chance Happening makes her debut.jpg Wut Dat?.jpg Wut dat with Buzz Newsworthy.jpg Buzz at the wedding.jpg Day would be the biggest cake on earth.jpg WUT DAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?.jpg Shakes bakey Sugar Cakey.jpg Oooh! I'm getting so aroused telling you people about this cake. OOOOOGGGHHH!!!!.jpg Ppppffffllrrrtt!!!! That wedding cake is a wedding fake!.jpg If the cake was that big, we could see it from here.jpg THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE!!!.jpg Kin Kon and Kake.jpg Get off the screen, people want to see more Rockstars than stereotypical Asians..jpg I AM SO AWESOME YOU GUYS, LIKE, I SO TOTALLY AM!!!.jpg As for those of you who would eat that cake.jpg Hey dudes check this out.jpg Everybody listening to Buzz.jpg Aw man, we can't eat that cake.jpg So let's introduce you to the party.jpg HEEEYYYYY BOYYYYZ!!!!!!!.jpg Alright so, let's eat that CAKE!.jpg Sparkling cake!!!.jpg My shiny teeth and me.jpg The wedding is going on.jpg All you need is cake.jpg Hey, I'm Cake Barney.jpg I WANT MORE HEART SHAPED CHOCOLATE PUPPIES THAT SPEW RAINBOW CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND FART WHIPPED CREAM THAT SAY I LOVE YOU AND SNEEZE BUTTERFLIES WHILE THEY JUMP ON UNICORN SHAPED TRAMPOLINES MADE OUT OF CUPCAKE WRAPPERS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg That girl is a f**king psychopath ... ABOUT LOVE!!! Love and happiness!!! She's a ... Total ... Psychopath about love,.jpg So yeah, uh you wanna have your band play here at the wedding? Sure, go on ahead..jpg Oh yeah we'll do that. So then we can eat the cake ... Duh I mean. Love each other?.jpg Like, Core knows nothing about love.jpg YOU FOOLS CANT PLAY AT MY WEDDING IF YOU HAVE NO MUSIC!.jpg Derhm ... So I guess no then. Sorry..jpg Nooooooooooooooooo!.jpg Why did you ruin our gig?.jpg Shut the hell up Corey..jpg I broke up with my sweater Pinkcredible..jpg So Trina cries over her sweater fetish as she ruins Corey's gig at the wedding.jpg Mina feed Emo Trina.jpg Frosting ... Or icing.jpg Barney icing the cake.jpg HIYA BAR BAR!!!.jpg I love cake!!!.jpg Laney gets an awesome oppurtunity.jpg Corey is in love with me!!!.jpg Corey's reaction to Lanet saying that he loves her.jpg Tee Hee hee.jpg It's all for the cake.jpg Wahoo!.jpg Love makes me yell!.jpg You must be so in love it makes me puke.jpg Heart.jpg Dart to the heart.jpg Heart Explsion.jpg Corey and Laney on a picnic date.jpg For fakesies to eat cakesies.jpg Laney sees this as a real date.jpg Does Laney have a bug in her eye.jpg You should wash it before it gets infected and filled with puss.jpg SKAWIRRRRT!!!.jpg ANGRY RED EYED LANEY!!!.jpg BEAT IT SO COREY CAN LOVE ME!!!.jpg Wait, what did I say?.jpg Chocolate milkshake.jpg Corey and Laney drinking a chocolate milkshake.jpg Chocolate is cuter.jpg BUBBLE TIME!!!.jpg Blowing bubbles.jpg Choco-POP!!!.jpg Chocolate faced Corey and Laney.jpg You guys are adorbs.jpg Corey and Laney walking on the beach.jpg Laney looks like she's falling in love.jpg Corey has no idea why the hell Laney is looking at him lovingly.jpg Corey makes a funny face.jpg Hilarious Corey, hilarious.jpg Laney splashing Corey with ocean water.jpg Corey and Laney splashing each other with water.jpg Some sharks come up.jpg SHARK ATTACK!!!.jpg WATER SPLASH!!!.jpg Laney feeling crabby.jpg Kin and Kon made oopsie.jpg Kin and Kon buried in the sand.jpg Some crabs come up to Kin and Kon.jpg Corey and Laney to into the tunnel of love.jpg Laney loves Corey a lot.jpg Kin and Kon ram into Corey and Laney.jpg Kin and Kon in a Bumper Swan.jpg Corey and Laney in a Sean crash.jpg Not Romantic.jpg Ram your swans into our dude.jpg Laney isn't happy with Kin and Kon ruining her dates with Corey.jpg Hey shut up Laney Penn.jpg STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!!!.jpg Uh guys, could you leave us alone?.jpg DO YOU WANT US TO BE YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE?.jpg No, please leave us alone.jpg Kin and Kon into depression go.jpg Beep beep beep.jpg Depressed Trina and Mina in a swan.jpg Trina has gone fetish crazy because of her sweater.jpg MINA PRIVACY!!!.jpg Mina takes a dive.jpg Wicked Sad Transition.jpg Corey and Laney come home laughing.jpg Kin and Kon are at home and they're angry at them.jpg Kin and Kon are very angry at Corey and Laney.jpg Laney tries to explain to them how it's all just nice.jpg Now were all good and we can hug again.jpg Then Laney tells them about their duet.jpg DUET???.jpg When people are in love, they sing duets.jpg Kin is so mad right now.jpg It has always about the cake.jpg Kin and Kon leave home in a rut.jpg Move? You don't even live here..jpg Kin and Kon look through their memories of Corey and Laney.jpg Their memories if watching TV.jpg Memories of the wedding.jpg Memories of the playing bumper boats.jpg Memories if them crying over their memories.jpg Kin and Kon crying over their memories.jpg Trina blams Kin and Kon out of the way.jpg Memories of wearing Pinkcredible in the mirror.jpg Memories of wearing Pinkcredible in the field of flowers.jpg Memories of Pinkcredible in Pinktastic.jpg Should I make sweater noises?.jpg Poor Corey and Laney.jpg A total lack of keyboard.jpg Well I just wanted.jpg No drums at all.jpg Sigh, no drums at all.jpg What happened to us?.jpg Oh Corey don't feel depressed.jpg Fake Love True Love.jpg I just really wanted this gig.jpg Laney wants to tell Corey that she loves him.jpg Just tell him!.jpg Corey cries.jpg The gig as well.jpg Trina comes in crying over Pinkcredible.jpg She vows to get Pinkcredible back.jpg Corey now knows how to get Kin and Kon back.jpg Corey's got a crazy plan that just might work.jpg Trina playing with her hair.jpg MINA! GARBAGE PICKING!.jpg Mina comes out of the trash.jpg But she couldn't find anything.jpg Trina throws Trina away.jpg Trina takes a dumpster dive.jpg Trina digs through the garbage.jpg Trina hears Corey and Laney talking about a sweater.jpg Laney has a pretty sweater.jpg Trina has lost Pinkcredible to Laney.jpg Trina is so depressed without Punkcredible.jpg A storm happens over Trina.jpg Oh Pinkcredible.jpg I never should have let you go.jpg Trina goes into Sdanees Diary Mode.jpg Sadness Diary Mode.jpg Front View Sadness Diary Mode Write.jpg Trina falls from sadness diary mode.jpg PLUNK.jpg The diary falls on Laney's head.jpg Laney got hurt by the diary.jpg Corey gets the diary and they go to hit the wedding.jpg Goodbye itchy sweater.jpg Pinkcredible falls in the trash.jpg Trina finds Pinkcredible.jpg Trina is reunited with Pinkcredible.jpg I wish I was 20% polyester.jpg The wedding.jpg Kin and Kon reading Corey's text.jpg Kon is outraged.jpg Go one kids, make me puke from love.jpg Or you ain't getting on that stage.jpg Laney tells Barney about their beautiful date.jpg Barney is not pleased.jpg Corey tells Barney about how much crap they had to put up with on their date.jpg Barney is crying.jpg We should change you name to Barfey.jpg Barney pukes from love.jpg Barney accepts them.jpg Get on stage yous crazy kids.jpg YEAH!!!.jpg Corey and Laneybmake an announcement.jpg Bake Barnera and Dexter.jpg The song is not dedicated to them.jpg It's dedicated to Kin and Kon.jpg There used to be a love between us.jpg Then suddenly that love was gone..jpg Wrong is what I know I'll always be.jpg Jsjsjsja.jpg Kinrey.jpg And I let us fall apart.jpg WIWIKIAB.jpg CWD-Ear.jpg PCBPCB.jpg Killing Dexter.jpg I threw you away.jpg Like a pile of old stuff.jpg I take all the blame..jpg But I've had enough.png I'm nothing without you.jpg Well maybe not nothing but a whole lot less..jpg It's Ture..jpg Kin and Kon forgive Corey and Laney.jpg Dexter is dying.jpg Dexter pops.jpg Dexterflies.jpg What the? Wait, weren't Corey and Laney just wearing a dress and a tuxedo two seconds ago?.jpg Barney is glad about this.jpg Barney's ugly daughters.jpg Barney's ugly daughters make the screen break.jpg Corey and Cake.jpg Corey tells his cakey moral.jpg CCC Corey Cake Chomp.jpg Corey has a cakey face.jpg Corey stuffs his face with cakw.jpg Okay, Corey McCormick.jpg And here's Laney McCormick.jpg And here's Kinny McCormick and Konny McCormick.jpg Thmks fr crming wt rvrybrdy.jpg Kenny closes the garage door.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries